


Who Knows You Better?

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John Watson, Couch Sex, Crossover, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John Watson, not quite selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: With two versions of Baker Street somehow existing at the same time, the Watsons find themselves with some time to kill while the Holmses are out.





	Who Knows You Better?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkdoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkdoctor/gifts).



> Ritchie Watson (Jude Law)/BBC Watson (Martin Freeman)

This whole situation was ridiculous. And more than a little strange. One minute everything had been perfectly normal, or as normal as their lives ever got, and in the next it was like one Baker Street had crashed into another. Another Holmes, another Watson and now it had been a few days of chasing leads and trying to figure out how to get everyone back home.

Both Holmeses were out right now, leaving the Watsons in a Baker Street that seemed to be constantly off-kilter, as if the universe was off by a degree. But it also seemed the safest place for now. John was curled up on the sofa pretending to read while the other Watson looked at one of his medical journals.

John gave up and tossed his book aside, getting to his feet to pace. Watson raised an eyebrow at him and set the journal down, folding his hands in his lap and regarding John with a playful smile.

“What?” asked John, coming to stand in front of him and crossing his arms.

Watson stretched out his long legs so that John stood in the V. “Bored, are you?”

“There has to be something we can be doing rather than sitting around here.”

Watson smirked and dragged his eyes slowly down John’s body. “I’m sure we can think of something.”

“I’m not gay,” growled John, though he didn’t move.

Watson shrugged. “You like both, so do I. We’ve got nothing else to do and I’m sure Holmes and Sherlock will be out for hours yet.”

“What exactly are you suggesting?” asked John.

Watson reached out and tugged John into his lap, hand running over his thigh. “I bet I know _exactly_ what you like,” he breathed in John’s ear.

John shivered, despite himself. He felt off balance, tilting on a precipice. He’d been watching Sherlock for months, after all, and if he couldn’t have him, why not take this? Much better than another wank in the shower. He dropped his head and kissed Watson’s throat, breathing in the scent of him.

Warm hands gripped his hips. John moaned softly, surprised at how much he craved the touch. Watson put his finger under John’s chin and tilted his head back up. He smiled, leaning in to kiss him properly, slowly slipping his tongue into John’s mouth. The mustache was another reminder that Watson was decidedly male, but it was not unpleasant.

John groaned, shifting, Watson’s hand fondled him through his trousers for a moment before going for his zip. The sound was loud in the quiet flat, full of threat and promise.

Watson broke the kiss to nibble on his ear again, freeing John’s cock. “You like to be touched,” he said, stroking him slowly, as if he indeed did know exactly what John liked.

John groaned again and moved so that he could grind down against Watson’s lap. Watson kissed the back of his neck, moving with him. He let go of his cock long enough to push at his trousers.

Standing, John turned and faced him, kicking off his trousers and pants, and then peeling off his shirt. With that same playful smile Watson started removing his own clothes, watching John stroke himself.

 _God, so many layers,_ thought John as Watson divested himself. It was a wonder anyone managed to get the point of nakedness in Watson’s timeline. Coats and shirts and cuffs and union suits...

But oh, was it worth the wait. When the last article was set aside, Watson slouched in the chair, legs spread in invitation. John noticed he bore the same scar on his shoulder, but there were different marks as well.

“I suppose we’re always shot so we always meet Holmes,” said Watson, seeing his eyes wander.

“Well, they’d be lost without us,” said John, stepping forward and going to his knees.

“And we’d be lost without them,” said Watson, stroking fingers through John’s hair.

John hummed in agreement, leaning forward to nuzzle Watson’s cock. Also a bit different than his own, but somehow quite familiar. He wrapped his hand around the base and gave it a lick, suspecting they liked the same things. Watson gave a soft moan and John smiled, pleased. He looked up through his eyelashes as he took Watson in his mouth.

Watson ran gentle fingers through John’s hair. John’s eyes closed and he focused on his task, savoring the weight of Watson on his tongue. He started to wonder what it would be like to have Sherlock like this, but quickly shoved the thought aside. _Be in the present._

“You really do take me well,” said Watson, drawing his attention.

John pulled off and stood up, kissing him and giving him a smirk. “Let’s see how true that is. I’ll be right back.”

He hurried up to his room and grabbed lube, warming it in his hands as he carried it back.

Watson helped him to straddle his lap when he returned and took the lube from John, coating his fingers and gently pressing into him. John leaned against Watson’s shoulder and groaned softly at the intrusion.

The flat grew quiet again as Watson fingered him open, punctuated by John’s heavy breathing and soft moans. Watson was good with his hands, which, John reflected, made perfect sense. As John started to push back against his fingers Watson wrapped his hand again around his cock. Not enough friction to get off, just enough to keep him dancing on the dizzying edge.

Finally, Watson withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the chair, kissing John again. John ran his fingers through Watson’s hair as he enthusiastically snogged him back. Watson chuckled and shifted him. He cupped John’s hips and pulled him up, then guided him down onto his cock.

“Oh, yes,” groaned John as he bore down, feeling Watson fill him.’

Watson gave him a soft smile, holding his hips and moving with him. 

John leaned in, nipping at his bottom lip. 

Watson’s hand left his hip to cup the back of John’s head, guiding him into a deeper kiss, thrusting up hard.

John groaned, wrapping his arms around Watson’s neck.

“Hold on,” murmured Watson, holding John with one arm and pushing himself to his feet, taking a step and laying John down on his back on the sofa.

“Oh,” whispered John as Watson pushed up his knees and thrust hard. 

Now Watson took John in hand, speeding his thrusts. John relaxed, surrendering to the man above him. His eyes closed as his pleasure reached a crescendo, Watson’s sweet kiss driving him over the edge.

They lay together for a few long moments, sipping kisses as they came down from the high. A noise in the doorway made them turn and they found Sherlock and Holmes standing there. Holmes looked amused. Sherlock looked confused.

Watson carefully pulled out and rolled to the side, clearly not caring about modesty. “Hello.”

“Hi dear,” Holmes walked over and kissed Watson, as if finding him naked on the sofa with another man was a completely normal event.

Watson smiled and kissed him back, getting to his feet. “Let’s make use of that shower.”

John blinked and watched as they walked off, grabbing a pillow and pulling it into his lap.

“You aren’t gay,” said Sherlock, coming over and perching at the end of the sofa.

“I’m bisexual,” muttered John. “And you’re married to your work.”

“I think perhaps both of us need to adjust our preconceptions.”

A slow smile spread across John’s face. He tossed the pillow onto the floor and sat up, leaning forward to kiss Sherlock. They still needed to figure out how to extricate their timelines, but at least here everything was fitting into place.

**Author's Note:**

> The question was posed, "has anyone written ritchie watson/bbc watson?" and I went... "I can be convinced" And here we are.
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
